


"I Can't Sing!"

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Performing Arts, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	"I Can't Sing!"

Oh hell.

What had he got himself into?

Why was he doing this?!

Virgil was standing in the wings of his school’s stage in the main hall. The huge draping red curtains reaching all the way from ceiling to floor hid the kids backstage. Including him.

The brothers had been preparing for this night for months! But right before they set off for the school, Scott had fallen out of a tree in the back garden of their home and broken his leg. Now in the hospital, Scott had no choice but to watch the event live on the TV in the children’s ward.

Virgil held the microphone tighter in his already sweating hand. Hell! He was only fifteen! And he had to sing the song all by himself without any help!

Well, OK, that wasn’t totally true. John would be on drums, while Gordon was the backup singer. Alan also handled backup and guitar. They could sing beautifully and he… just couldn’t.

The fact that Virgil had backup singers with him made him feel better but the majority of the song would be by himself.

Suddenly, John appeared behind Virgil. “Ready bro?” He asked.

“No, I’m not! I just can’t sing!”

“Yes, you can. Scott needs you.”

Virgil couldn’t deny that. If Scott was counting on him, how could he not just do it?

Swallowing, he answered, “OK. I’ll do it.”

“Oh, thank you! Now let’s get out there and rock this talent show!”

The show’s host — the school principal — announced the Tracys next.

Here I go. Thought Virgil as he walked onto the stage with his brothers. The blinding lights messed with his vision for a few seconds and in that time, he couldn’t see the audience filled with other parents. Including his father.

The clapping died down and Virgil gave the thumbs up into the wings to start the music. They’d been practicing a song called Do What You Gotta Do from Disney’s Descendants 3 by Dove Cameron and Cheyenne Jackson.

Virgil breathed in and out one final time as he began his lines:

“Listen little girl,

You’re talking to a God,

And I don’t wanna hear the drama…”


End file.
